Digimon Fusion Special: Taito's Ascension
by Kanius
Summary: This is the prequel to Digimon Fusion Kai. It's a summarized and detailed remake of Taito's Destiny. Written by AnimatedFord, it expands more on my original Chosen Five's, Taito Yagami and his cohorts, training all the way to their defeat by Burizalor's regime. Special commentary from AnimatedFord and me.


**A/N:** Hey, guys. Here's a treat for you, DF fans. This is a special remake of my old _Taito's Destiny_ fic translated into an in-depth summary. It's been done by AnimatedFord, which you can view on his deviantart page. Anyway, here's AnimatedFord's commentary and I'll post my own post-fic commentary. Enjoy!

**AnimatedFord's commentary: **Hey guys, to tie-in the upcoming celebration of God of War Ascension, I am remaking Kanius' _Taito's Destiny _fic (which was made back in 2003) into a full summary. Now I'm not doing a story because of it, and it easier to see what happen. Unlike the original, this redux will expand more of Tai's predecessor's beginnings, and even detailing what happen. There are summaries that are copied from the DF-616 timeline and other references to be fluid.

Did I also forgot to mention that it's also to celebrate Kanius' 12th anniversary as a fanfic member?

It's like comparing The Star Wars prequels to the original trilogy, and The Hobbit to Lord of the Rings.

Let's kick in to see the historic almanac.

**Disclaimer:** All things belong to their respective owners.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai/Cross Generations**_

_**Taito's Ascension**_

xxxxx

**(God of War Ascension – Main Theme)**

**Prologue**  
- It all began 2,000 digicycles ago; when The Great Evil, Apocalymon first rips through the Wall of Fire and spill vast amounts of dark energy across the Digiverse. Apocalymon created various evil denizens, including the infamous demon race called The Corrupts. Before the mass production of the Corrupt race, the first prototype was named Chilzar (expy of Chilled), but was scrapped by Apocalymon as a sample. Many dark realms are unsealed, releasing evil entities from the Dark Area and Dark Ocean. Because of Chilzar's inspiration, the Great Evil created the most powerful Corrupts: Mutalior and Burizalor. Burizalor is considered the cream amongst the crop of the Corrupts and receives the gift of leading the Corrupts against the Digital Knight Council. Burizalor's power grew uncontrollable, that he devolves into his first form, so that he can be put under control. The war between the Corrupts and Digital Knight Council spills across the Digiverse.

**Alpha**  
- 1,000 digicycles ago; legend tells it that The First Ascendant, _Alpha X_, rises to power. He fought Pyronmon, an independent entity spawned from Apocalymon's power, and he was the first Zero user. Pyronmon was defeated, but he expelled his power in forcefully pass it to Alpha X. Overtime, the power of the Zero ability consumed Alpha X in becoming a monster and fought the Digital Knights. Alpha X eventually destroys himself along with his homeworld, _Planet Primordial_. Before he died, the Digital Knights retrieve his DNA to study this Ascendant power. Because of that event, Burizalor developed paranoia of an Ascendant's rising.

**Ascension**  
**Training**  
- Taito's story began in the 1970s on Earth.

- The Five Original Chosen: Taito Yagami, Cyrus Fujita, Sara Masaki, Mimiru Mitsuo, and Leon Shinomori are orphans that their parents died of unspecific reasons.

- These children are selected by Ebonwumon. Gennai takes up duty to train them, utilizing Digivices that grant them powers to combat Burizalor's forces, they do not use Digimon partners unlike their successors. They also have a guide named Orkos (the same canon immigrant character from God of War Ascension). The training is intense by having the feel of Spartans. During their first days, the children are getting acquainted with one another despite their different personalities. Taito's courageousness, Cyrus' lone friendship, Sara's love, Mimiru's sincerity, and Leon's intellect. They learn the first lessons of teamwork, both physically and mentally.

-Their final training is to rescue prisoners from the living prison Aegaeonmon; parodied the Hekatonkheries name of God of War Ascension. Aegaeonmon is a damned place where the prisoners opposed the Corrupts and are tortured everyday. Apparently, their opposition is a Digimon named Megaeramon, one of The Furies that are presume to be concubines of Mutalior. After freeing the prisoners and fight Megaeramon (who spawns insect parasites in infecting the prison for the body parts to attack Taito and company, and even controls a number of prisoners, forcing the heroes to kill them out of mercy), she fled and warns her vengeance with her sisters; Tisiphonemon and Alectomon. Aegaeonmon is destroyed.

**Battlefield**  
- By the time they reached their early and mid-teens, they were thrown into the battlefield and achieved excellent results. Their powers allowed them to battle and overcome many of Burizalor's first generation armies (One of these monster examples is Elephantaurmon, again parodied from God of War Ascension). In short time, they surpassed nearly all of the Digital Knight Council. One by one, they crushed any opposition that invaded the Northern Realm.

- They went to a place similar to the Tower of Delphi and see three gigantic mechanical snakes for transport. These three serpents are modeled after Najadramon and her forthcoming sisters' digivolutions: Taipandramon, and Mambadramon.

- Another quest is based on the episode where Samurai Jack meets the Spartans. Taito and co. help out a kingdom of 300 warriors to defeat robot Minotarumons, and fight the spider-like boss.

- The Chosen Five fought and defeat Sithdramon, one of Mutalior's early commanders.

- Taito and his colleagues later slain Megaeramon, Tisiphonemon and Alectomon. But not before Orkos sacrificed himself for the Chosen Five from the Furies' attack.

- Before the climax, Taito and co. find the Legendary Armors on Planet Ethos (Greek for character), where they must pass through physical and mental tests judging their character. The armors were created by the Ancient Warriors, beings who defeated Lucemon 3,000 digicycles ago. Taito gains the Armor of Courage. Cyrus gains the Armor of Friendship. Sara takes the Armor of Love. Mimiru obtains the Armor of Sincerity. Leon receives the Armor of Intellect.

**Victory**  
- At the end of the First Great War, much of the Corrupts are driven to extinction, Burizalor and Mutalior are the two remaining survivors. Using the Legendary Armors, the Chosen Five combined their powers to stop The Great Evil behind the Wall of Fire, Apocalymon. Defeating Apocalymon drained the Chosen Five. They expended most of their powers to seal the force of evil, costing them their majestic armors. Despite losing their powers, they achieved a grand victory and their names became synonymous with legendary. They became heroes of the Northern Realm as their names became spread throughout the other realms.

- Enraged by the losses of his men, Burizalor launched a Death Ball to finish the Chosen Five. With his planet-destroying power, he sought to wipe out his oppositions and the Northern Realm. Fortunately, the Holy Beasts intervened, and banished Burizalor into the Dark Area. The tyrant and his evil regime would remain sealed there for a long period of time. At last, peace was restored to the universe and the four realms. Taito and company are relieved of victory, that a celebration occurred to all the Digital Knights (think of the Naboo parade of Star Wars The Phantom Menace). Cyrus secretly thinks otherwise (hinting his dark path later on).

**Release**  
- In the Dark Area; while the evil beings are imprisoned, they hear a mysterious voice of announcing their freedom for revenge. With unimaginable powers, it destroys the seal of the Fire Wall. Also; this 'Anomalous Force' mentions that it killed an Apocalymon, and by taking its place, it created a 'Dark Realm' and forces such as a Burizalor and Mutalior, in a previous, similar universe. This frightens the tyrant, his father, and even The Great Evil; but nevertheless still thankful for their release. With that; the dark forces, including Apocalymon itself, run amok. As for the anomalous being, he was never seen nor mentioned again.

- After the prison break and collapse of the Wall of Fire, it causes the Eastern Realm to become warped, throwing its chronology out of sync with Earth again (thus one Earth day equals one minute in Digiworld).

- Burizalor establishes a more sophisticated empire, one that fits his own likings. The Buriza Empire was what it called, is an encompassing galactic federation that conquers and trades planets instead of the primitive chaos that the Corrupts did. Evil Digimon such as the Dark Masters, Nightmare Soldiers, Demon Corps, and Nightmare Special Squad become a part of his regime.

- Mutalior mysteriously disappeared since Burizalor's second campaign, knowing that his 'son' would carry out his conquest.

- Taito and the Digital Knights are once again called forth to deal with the Buriza Empire.  
- Alone, Cyrus receives a unidentified message and traces it to a far off planet. He arrives on a desolate planet called Talos and meets the source of the message - Burizalor. The villain offers Cyrus more power and a better position than the Digital Knight Council can ever give him. Cyrus' dark obsession for more power pushes him to accept the offer.

**(God of War 2 – Main Theme)**

****_Let the wars begin._****

**Destiny**

- Taito and Sara have a conversation of their ongoing battle against the Buriza Empire, and how they and their comrades miss Tokyo years ago. They briefly play tag while Cyrus watches in annoyance.  
- Later, Gennai calls forth the Five Chosen of another mission to defeat a group of Digimon called the Sisters of Fate, believing they are in aligned with the tyrant himself.

**Prediction**  
- Taito and cohorts confront the three sisters: Lahkesismon, Atroposmon, and Clothomon. Turns out the Sisters of Fate side no one, but they predict the blame of human involvement lead to greed and destruction. After fighting and killing them, the sisters gave Taito the ability to foresee the future. Taito fell unconscious, and his comrades have to take him to the infirmary. What happen to the Sisters of Fate in the afterlife is that Anubismon makes them the guardians of Digital Limbo at the deepest part of the realm, to weave the fates of mortals.

- Taito recovers, while Cyrus led the team to Planet Meat of another investigation where Burizalor continues to expand his territories. In reality, Cyrus secretly forges an alliance with the tyrant, and plans to set a trap in killing his former comrades. As Taito is recovering, he is having visions of the future such as a certain 'lone figure's' betrayal, Burizalor's destruction of the Northern Digi-Galaxy, and the Eight Chosen (especially Taichi & Agumon).

**Betrayal**  
- Taito Yagami recovers and has a brief conversation with Gennai of the eight Digi-Eggs and Crests for new successors as the 'last hope' against the tyrant. As Taito leaves; Agumon X and the Crest of Despair make a cameo appearance, hinting Yagami the Legendary Ascendant.

- Tai's predecessor heads to Planet Meat, only to shockingly find his comrades dead. Cyrus reveals to Taito that he now sides with the enemy to gain power for himself. Then he mentions about the legendary Ascendant that Burizalor fears about. Cyrus calls forth Machinedramon and the Nightmare Special Squad led by Ginyumon. A battle occurred and Taito kills Ginyumon, but Machinedramon blows Taito away that he presumed to kill him. Taito survives and with one final respect to his deceased friends (kissing Sara and properly burying their bodies), he returns to the Northern Central Digital World, where the Buriza Empire are invading the Digital Knights Main Headquarters in attempting to steel the Digi Eggs and Crests.

- Piedmon and other forces like the Nightmare Special Squad (who now doing poses thanks to Piedmon's teaching) attack the Digital Knights. Gennai hold off Piedmon and escape in keeping the Digi Eggs and Digivices safe, but failed to protect the Crests.

-Taito and Cyrus finally have a score to settle, akin to the epic duel of Obi Wan and Anakin. After a fierce battle, Taito hurls Cyrus into the molten lava. Close to the fiery pit, Cyrus' body is gruesomely burnt as Taito watched, he avenged his friends at last.

- As many casualties mounted, Taito confronts Burizalor himself in space. Taunting the tyrant in his last breath, he attempts to blast him. Sensing a growing power of Taito and fears of a warrior that will destroy him, Burizalor unleashes a Death Ball that destroys the central Digital World in the Northern Realm, alongside Taito and the last remnants of the Digital Knight Council. Before dying, Taito glimpse his last visions….

_-Tai and VictoryGreymon facing off Burizalor._

-Omega X facing Perfect Virus in the War Games.

-The Ascendants, YYGDM heroes, and Dramon X unite against the D-Reaper.

_**My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!**_

Taito is killed, and the Digital World explodes. Burizalor laughs at his irredeemable actions like a madman, destroying what is left of the Digital Knights. As the tyrant's ship departed to the Eastern sector, Taito's soul appear one last time as he sneered.

_It's not over yet, Burizalor, until you're dead. Mark my words._

- The unstable Agumon X alongside the crest are separated following the destruction of the Northern Central Digi World.

- The half burnt Cyrus is rescued by the Buriza Empire, and his soul is transplanted to Shadramon. Cyrus' human body is discarded. Shadramon gloats at Taito's death.

- Gennai flees with the Digi Eggs and Digivices safely for the arrival of the new Digi-Destined. Manhunt has been ordered to find the surviving Digital Knight. Tags and Crests taken by Burizalor, who promptly gives the Tags to Devimon. Shadramon scatters the Crests across the Continent of Server. Burizalor hands Crest of Light to Myotismon. The tyrant and his cohorts then seal the Holy Beasts' powers, forcing them to retreat and turn into Digicores. These Digicores are sent directly toward Planet Spira, which are found by the Great Elder and guards them along with his people. The Digital world has already been altered to Burizalor's liking…..

**Succession**  
- Time has pass, and the eight Digidestined are chosen as successors. They are Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru Takaishi, and Hikari Kamiya. Their respective Digimon partners are Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon. It recaps their first adventures in the Digital World, returning home of their conflicts with Myotismon, and go back to the Digital World of the event that Matt leaves the Digidestined after an argument with Tai.

- Sometime later, Matt & Gabumon are being recruited by Burizalor, and are bathed to the dark side. Yamato and his partner became a Digital Invader to settle with Tai and wanting TK to join him. The special ends when NeoDevimon makes his move to meet _Zero-009_.

_**So, ends Taito and company's story, now we begin the Odaiba Digi-Destined's long tale.**_

**(Sum 41 - Makes no Difference)**

xxxxx

Next story: _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

xxxxx

**Voice Cast:**  
**Digital Knight Council**  
Taito Yagami – Yuri Lowenthal  
Cyrus Fujita/Shadramon – Johnny Yong Bosch  
Sara Masaki – Karen Strassman  
Mimiru Mitsuo – Kate Higgins  
Leon Shinomori – Spike Spencer  
Gennai – Jeff Nimoy  
Orkos – Troy Baker

**The Holy Beasts**  
Azulongmon - David Lodge  
Zhuqiaomon - Tony Pope  
Ebonwumon - Dave Wittenberg  
Baihumon - Steve Kramer  
Huanglongmon - Don Brown

**Corrupts**  
Burizalor – Chris Ayres  
Apocalymon – Paul St. Peter  
Mutalior – Andrew Chandler  
Megaeramon - Nika Futterman  
Tisiphonemon - Debi Mae West  
Alectomon – Jennifer Hale  
Sithdramon - Peter Serafinowicz

**Buriza Empire**  
LadyMyotismon - Laura Bailey  
Devimon - Tom Wyner  
Etemon – Richard Epcar  
Myotismon – Richard Epcar  
Piedmon – Dave Wittenberg  
MetalSeadramon – Doug Erholtz  
Puppetmon – David Lodge  
Machinedramon – Dave Guerrie  
Phelesmon - J. Michael Tatum  
Ginyumon - R. Bruce Elliot  
Brutemon - Christopher R. Sabat  
Chaser - Jason Liebricht  
Devilin - Vic Mignogna  
Gurdmon - Greg Ayres  
NeoDevimon – Justin Cook

**Others**  
Lahkesismon - Leigh-Allyn Baker  
Atroposmon - Debi Mae West  
Clothomon - Pat Carroll  
"The Anomalous Force" (Millenniummon) – Michael Emerson

**The Chosen**  
Taichi Kamiya – Joshua Seth  
Agumon - Tom Fahn  
Yamato Ishida – Michael Reisz  
Gabumon - Kirk Thornton  
Sora Takenouchi - Colleen O'Shaughnessey  
Biyomon - Tifanie Christun  
Koushiro Izumi – Mona Marshall  
Tentomon – Jeff Nimoy  
Mimi Tachikawa – Philece Sampler  
Palmon – Anna Garduno  
Joe Kido – Michael Lindsay  
Gomamon - R. Martin Klein  
Takeru Takaishi - Wendee Lee  
Patamon - Laura Summer  
Hikari Kamiya - Laura Jill Miller  
Gatomon - Edie Mirman

**OST**  
**First Half**  
-God of War Ascension – Main Theme (Theme of Taito's Ascension First Half)  
-Transformers The Movie – Unicron Medley (The Great Evil's arrival as it creates many evil beings, including The Corrupts)  
-Prometheus – A Planet (Alpha X, the first Ascendant)  
-Darkstalkers - Pyron (Pyronmon)  
-Code Geass – Nightmare  
-God of War Ascension – Prison of the Damned (Aegaeonmon)  
-God of War Ascension – Awakening of the Hekatonkheries (Aegaeonmon battle)  
-God of War Ascension – Cyclops of the Garite Battle  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious  
-God of War Ascension – White Ram Battle  
-God of War Ascension – Elephant Battle  
-Code Geass – In Justice  
-Code Geass – Beautiful Emperor  
-Star Wars Episode 1 – Duel of the Fates (Sithdramon's theme)  
-Star Wars Episode 1 – Qui-Gon's Noble End (Orkos' sacrifice)  
-God of War Ascension – Madness of the Fury Queen (Battle of The Furies)  
-Dragonball Kai – Only a Chilling Elegy (Burizalor's battle theme)  
-Digimon World 4 – Apocalymon (Apocalymon's theme)

-Doctor Who - The Dalek (Burizalor launches the Death Ball in attempting to finish off the Chosen Five)  
-Code Geass – The Knight  
-Maaya Sakamoto – Gravity (Taito and company's celebration of the Corrupts' defeat)  
-Star Wars Episode 1 - Augie's Great Municipal Band (Celebration parade of the Digital Knights)  
-LOST – Dharmacide (Millenniummon involvement of the prison break)

**Second Half**  
-God of War 2 – Main Title (Theme of Taito's Ascension Second Half)  
-Star Wars Episode 2 –Anakin and Padme (Taito and Sara)  
-Transformers The Movie – Dare  
-God of War 2 – Phoenix Rising  
-Caviar – The Good Times Are Over  
-American Hi-Fi – A Bigger Mood  
-God of War 2 – Isle of Creation (Location of The Sisters of Fate)  
-God of War 2 – Palace of the Fates  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – Palpatine's Teachings  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – Anakin's Dark Deeds (Cyrus' betrayal and kills his comrades)  
-Transformers The Movie - Instruments of Destruction  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – General Grievous  
-Dragonball Z – Solid State Scouter (Taito fights the Nightmare Special Squad and kills Ginyumon)  
-Wolf's Rain – Tell Me What the Rain Knows (Taito's final respects to his deceased friends. Taito's death, but not before he saw his last visions.)  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – Enter Lord Vader (Cyrus' rise to evil)  
-Transformers The Movie – Autobot/Decepticon Battle (Final stand of The Digital Knights and the Buriza Empire)  
-Star Wars Episode 3 – Anakin vs Obi-Wan (The final battle of Taito and Cyrus)  
-Transformers The Movie – The Touch (Taito's last stand against Burizalor's forces before confronting the tyrant himself.)  
-Transformers The Movie - Death of Optimus Prime (The aftermath of the Northern Digiworld's destruction. Burizalor has won.)  
-Sum 41 – Makes No Difference (Ending of Taito's Ascension)

xxxxx

**My commentary:** Well, there you have it. This is the expanded remake of my _Taito's Destiny_ story that I wrote way back when (circa. 2003 and posted in 2004). Wow, it's been 10 years since then? Time really flies sadly.

I chose to let AnimatedFord to do a summarized outline version of what would've happened for this redux version. With his permission, I'm posting this on my fic page for more viewership. Sadly, for now, I don't have the time to write this story in full as I have other fic stories I want to reserve my energy for. Instead, why not use your imagination and picture how these events play out? There's some mysteries I'd rather leave ambiguous and not reveal in full.

As you can see, there's a ton of influences from different sources, including the official soundtrack for this story. Star Wars (the Digital Knight Council, Sithdramon, and Cyrus' descent into darkness), Transformers, God War (especially the recent GoW Ascension), and the Bardock Special. The English voice actors selected for Taito and his team are mostly those who voiced characters from Code Geass (Taito/Suzaku, Cyrus/Lelouch/Zero, Sara/Kallen, Mimiru/CC, and Leon/Rolo). Pretty cool, huh? By the way, yes, Orkos is indeed the same character from GoW: Ascension and not an Expy. Admittedly, Pyronmon was a last minute addition (and of course, he is an Expy of Pyron from the _Darkstalkers_ series) thanks to Chaosblazer. He's been incorporated to give the power that Alpha X will receive: the Zero ability. You want to know more about the Zero ability? You can read Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream _stories (I'd suggest his Season 2 fic) to learn more.

Well, there you have it. Here's what could've been an ambitious prequel to DFKai/Cross Generations. Will I ever sit down to make a story out of this? Chances are slim, but who knows what the future may bring. Maybe one day, but right now that's not in the cards. I'd rather leave this up to readers' imaginations.

Hope you enjoyed this. Send your reviews and perhaps questions. Me (and Ford) can probably accommodate you. Until then, thank you and look forward to more works from me.

(Update 3/29/2013: Added more events to timeline and made voice actor changes for Megaeramon/Tisiphonemon/Alectomon).


End file.
